Secret
by N'amor Lanzoski
Summary: Jessie  has a strange dream that makes her fall in love with James. The problem is, does he love her too, or not?


**DISCLAIMER;; I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (but secretly wish I did)**

Now then. That's cleared up. -ahem- Onward with the story!  
----------------------

I was falling. Falling. Through an empty void of darkness. It didn't seem to stop. I screamed, but no sound came out of my mouth. I tried to move my arms and legs, but it was if they were pinned to my side. I turned my head to look at the bottom. It was nothing but jagged rocks. I tried to scream again, but still, no sound. There was one periwinkle dot, in a small clearing with no jagged rocks. What, or who was that? I continued falling; the dot became bigger before I knew what it was.

It was _him_. He was standing there. I tried to call his name but nothing came out of my mouth. I was going to die. Right here. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for my death. But I stopped falling. I didn't open my eyes. I was dead, wasn't I?

"Jessie."  
I pursed my lips together. There was no way I was alive. But I heard _his_ voice. He said my name again. "_Jessie."_  
I wanted to reply, but I couldn't. My voice was gone. I whimpered and slowly opened my eyes.  
"Open your eyes, Jessie." Was that still him? He was still here? I fully opened my eyes. I was staring right into _his_ face. Was this a dream? I reached out to touch his face. My limbs and mouth were surprisingly free. "J-James?" I nearly whispered.  
"I'm right here, Jessie." he replied, gently laying me down on the ground.  
He kissed my forehead then stood up.  
"Don't leave," I begged.  
"Jessie, I'm not leaving you as long as I live." he smiled at me and sat down beside me, gently stroking my hair.

-----------

"Oh, for the love of _God,_ Jessie, wake up!"

I groaned, and snuggled into the warm blankets again. "Just five more minutes…" I muttered sleepily.

"No. Get up _now._" I opened my eyes, squinting, surprised at how bright it was. James and Meowth stood about three feet from my bedside, glaring at me. "Glad you finally woke up." James spoke first. I blushed and threw the pillow at them. "Get _out!_" I shrieked.

James dodged the pillow, and let it hit Meowth in the face. "Fine, fine, but you'd better not go back ta' sleep!"  
I growled at Meowth and pointed at the door. They shuffled out. I took my time getting ready, taking a thirty-minute shower, and combing my hair. I put on my regular Team Rocket outfit, and brushed my teeth, then opened the door that lead to my hotel bedroom, and shut it behind me.  
"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." I glanced over at James, blushing slightly as I thought of the dream. I had never thought of anyone more than a friend. But all of a sudden, he seemed so handsome, so smart, so...

"Er, Jessie? _Why _are you staring at me like that?" My thoughts were interrupted by James. I blushed harder, staring wide-eyed at him, trying to find my voice. I heard Meowth snicker, and normally I'd glare at him, but I couldn't move. My limbs were frozen, my voice had run away again, just like in my dream, and I couldn't stop staring at James. I had to look like a complete fool.

"_Jessie?"_ James asked again, shooting Meowth a weird look. As soon as he looked away, as soon as his green eyes unlocked with mine, I quickly turned around to Meowth and glared at him, hoping to make my blue eyes look as fierce and angry as possible. "And just _what_ were you snickering about?" Meowth glanced at me and snickered again. "I'll answer dat' question when you tell me dis'... why are you blushing so much, Jessie?"

"Huh?" My hand flew self-consciously up to my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at James, who was also blushing. Meowth just snickered more as I shot him a look, telling him that he was testing my patience. He instantly quieted down.

"Well-er-we should get going?" I suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence that lingered in the room. James nodded, agreeing with me. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Meowth snickered again, but as soon as I turned around, he shut up. Thank God.

Once on the road again, I sighed. "Couldn't we have stayed at the hotel?"

"No. But look-" he pointed up ahead of us. At first I could only see the cliffs and jagged rocks, which scared me a little, and I swear my heart went five times faster as I thought of my dream again. I spotted Ash and his friends not too far away from us, just over a few cliffs.

"Come on, I've got an idea," I suggested, heading off to the west. I ran, planning my surprise on the twerps as I ran along. I couldn't keep my mind off the dream for long, though, but I tried as long and as hard as I could, before I let it take off my mind.  
"_Jessie! Wait! No!"_ I heard James yell. I turned back, walking backwards, yelling back, "What's the matter James, you're not afraid of these little cliffs are you--" I stopped. What was the matter? I looked behind me. Nothing but blackness. I looked above. There were James and Meowth, who apparently had just gotten there.

I was terrified. It was deja-vu. Reality--my dream, it was all too scary. I tried to scream, to move, nothing. Terror took over me as I slowly lost consciousness, _his _face being the last I saw.

"_Jessie, no!"_ At least he cared. And I loved him. I was sure of it.  
_James. James. James. _I kept saying his name over and over in my head. I could see blackness clouding in over my eyes, and before I knew it, I was unconscious.

I hoped it wasn't the last time I'd ever see him again.


End file.
